


Starving Student

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen’s just a starving student trying to finish his homework before he passes out. Enter Tyki.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Starving Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Heliosdump for the Poker Pair Secret Santa event! I hope you enjoy it!

The hot water and lemon from the student lounge was just not cutting it.

Allen curled forward, head hitting the open textbook in front of him with a dull thud. Tightening his grip on the old, chewed pen in his hand, he tried not to think about how his stomach was likely _eating itself_ from hunger. It growled, angry and loud. Allen groaned in response. Not that it mattered if he was hungry—he was flat broke and the cafeteria had closed an hour ago. He couldn’t get food if he wanted to.

But try telling his stomach that. It twisted and growled in protest. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast—and that had only been half a bagel he’d pinched from Lavi before classes started at 8:00AM. He’d missed lunch to pick up extra hours at work, and by the time he got out of a group project meeting with his classmates, the cafeteria had closed. Life was honestly trying to kill him today.

With a sigh, he sat up, taking another long swig of his hot water. It was lukewarm by then, but it helped curb his hunger pangs, if only a little. Looking back down at his textbook, he winced at the algebra problems lining the page. Even if he wasn’t consumed with thoughts of food and his aching stomach, he doubted he could solve the equations.

“Ugh, what am I even still doing here?” he mumbled to himself, pressing a hand to his forehead. Concentration lost, he rubbed his eyes, trying not to groan too loudly.

A familiar voice called from behind him, pulling him from his quiet misery. “I didn’t think I’d see you still studying this late.”

Removing his hands from his face, Allen looked up. Tyki stopped next to the study table Allen had been at for hours now, a charming grin on his face and a book in his hand. Allen shook his head, giving him back an amused smirk. “Funny, I never thought I’d see you with a book. Didn’t know you could read.”

“Oh, I’m chocked full of surprises, boy.” He pulled out a chair next to Allen and sat down, stretching out his long legs under the table. “But really, what are you doing here so late? Knowing you, I would’ve thought you’d be at work.”

“No,” Allen replied, pulling his textbook closer and staring at the math equations again. The numbers were more confusing than before. “I have a test tomorrow. I need to study for it.”

Tyki dropped his book on the table and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. “Fuck studying. It’s late. Let’s get out of here and hit up the bar.” He nudged Allen’s shoulder and gave him a conspiratorial grin. “We can play poker and scam freshmen out of their parents’ cash.”

Allen shook his head, still staring at the increasingly confusing page of numbers. “Sorry. Can’t. Too busy.” Before he could shoo Tyki away and attempt to regain his focus, his stomach growled again, louder than the last time. It echoed throughout the cavernous halls of the student center, causing a few heads to turn. Flushing, Allen pulled his book in front of his face and blocked Tyki from view. Of course. Of-fucking-course his stomach had to betray him now.

An unnerving silence followed his gastrointestinal cries, the air so quiet that the buzz of a fly’s wings sounded like a jet engine roaring to life. Then, without warning, Tyki laughed—loud and unabashed. Allen peeked over his textbook to see Tyki doubled over, shaking from laughter. A few of the other students in the room looked their way, annoyed glares focusing on Allen.

“Okay,” Tyki began, trying to keep his snickers under control. “You can’t tell me you’re not hungry. Let’s get something to eat.”

Now _that_ was a tempting offer. Allen hesitated, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling eating a hole in his gut. “Can’t. I’m broke until payday.”

Standing, Tyki kicked his chair back and looked down at Allen. “Did I ask if you had money?”

Knowing he wasn’t getting any studying done regardless, Allen closed his book and grabbed his bookbag. “I’m not having you pay for me. I don’t need a handout.”

“It’s not a handout—it’s dinner with me.” He watched as Allen packed his bag, smirking all the while. “Besides, it’s not my money. I stole fifty bucks from Sheril’s wallet this morning.”

“Crude, but effective,” Allen added, shouldering his bag and grabbing his coat off the back of the chair. He glanced up at Tyki, feeling his golden eyes on him before looking away. “I suppose if it’s Sheril’s money, it’s fine. I don’t like him anyway.”

“That’s the spirit.” Tyki slapped him on the back before draping an arm over his shoulder as they walked towards the parking lot. “I hear there’s an all-you-can-eat buffet down at that Indian restaurant on first street. You up for some curry and samosas?”

Allen snickered, enjoying the warm feeling of Tyki’s arm against his shoulder. “Is that even a question?”

Tyki grinned. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have even asked.”


End file.
